Pitch's Prisoner
by WriterLea
Summary: Jack is taken captive by Pitch. Will the Guardians notice his absence? Or assume he became lazy?
1. Jack's Capture

Pitch had had Jack captured for days now. He was chained to a corner, and he hadn't been eating and was miserable.

"Hello, Jack." Pitch said, coming into his cell. Jack said nothing and turned over to face the wall.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jack. I just want to offer you some food." Pitch said. Jack had refused to eat since he'd been captured. He hadn't said much either, only nodding or say no to him.

"Don't want to eat." Jack mumbled.

"Oh, but Jack, it's your favorite food." Pitch said. Jack shook his head. He knew he'd be beaten, all Pitch had done to him here was hurt him for disobedience. As he was unchained Jack silently pulled up his shirt, revealing his back. As Pitch beat him, he couldn't help but cry and whimper for him to stop. He'd never done it before, usually he was quiet and took it, but it hurt so much. After it was done Jack was chained to the corner again. He was quiet now, silently tears streaming down his face. Pitch felt bad beating Jack over food, he thought if he beat him it would encourage him to eat, but had made Jack refuse food more. Jack had been mostly cooperative except with food, and he hated when Pitch would make him sleep and have nightmares. Pitch held out his hand, signaling that he was going to force Jack to sleep. Jack started thrashing in his chains, not realizing he was turning the room to ice and making it colder. As soon as he realized this, he stopped thrashing and calmed down.

"Now look what you've done." Pitch scolded.

"Sorry." Jack mumbles. "It happens when I'm upset." Not that Pitch blamed him. He'd been nothing but nervous to be forced to sleep and have terrible nightmares, especially he knew with every nightmare he was helping Pitch grow stronger. As Jack calmed down progressively, the room turned back to black stone.

"Now, let's try this again, okay?" Pitch said, reaching out his hand slowly. Jack just shook his head nervously and let Pitch touch his head, falling asleep as black sand surrounded Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Bunnymund ask North.

"I don't know, I haven't see the rascal all day." North said.

"He probably took the day off or something." Tooth said.

"He doesn't seem like the type of person to do that, but maybe." Bunnymund said. But what they didn't know was Jack wouldn't be back unless they found him themselves.

** Okay so the sequel to 'Nero the Captor' will be uploaded starting in June since I don't have the time. I'm really sorry it's late, but that's the only time I'm free please understand! I kinda put my own spin on the story cause that's what most people do. Please leave reviews. Thanks! -Lea**


	2. Being Personal Property

When Jack woke up again, Pitch was standing over him, he looked angry and unchained Jack and dragged him to another room.

"Let go!" Jack cried. He hated Pitch touching him and he was starting to hurt Jack.

"Stay still!" Pitch yelled, angry, backhanding the boy. Jack's cheek was a dark black and blue, and he was silent the rest of the way and barely squirmed.

When Jack saw the room, it had a metal table, a few chairs and a lot of needles, tattoo outlines, and ink. Jack had a feeling he knew what Pitch was about to do to him.

"Sit." Pitch growled, pointing to one of chairs. "And stay there, or you'll regret trying to escape." Jack did as told, watching Pitch spread a soft, warm blanket over the cool table.

"Lay down, on your stomach, and either pull up or take off your shirt." Pitch growled at him. Jack took off his shirt, it was easier because it might slide down and make Pitch angrier. He folded it and put it on one of the chairs. He felt Pitch take his hand and tied it down to the table for precaution. He didn't want Jack to squirm or move during this. As his other wrists and ankles were tethered down, Jack pondered the point in this. He saw Pitch with an ink needle with gloves on.

"Now don't move Jack, you'll be in a lot more pain if you squirm or even move." Pitch warned. He held Jack's head down, making Jack cry out as he was gripping his head much harder than he should. Realizing this, Pitch only put the hand as a precaution not to move. Jack was crying silently, it was painful even if he didn't move.

"Jack, calm down, shhh." Pitch said to him quietly. He knew this was painful, the first time Pitch had got a tattoo he was a little jittery as well. After what felt like forever to Jack he was untied and left alone to relax for a while. Jack curled up, he was tired and hungry and just wanted to be left alone. When Pitch came to collect him, he told Jack the tattoo had his name and tracking number on it to find him.

"Fantastic." Jack muttered. "I'm your pet." Pitch just smirked at him. After he was led to his cell and chained, Jack didn't dare touch his back to the wall. He faced the corner, curled up into himself. He felt Pitch touched his back softly, tracing the tattoo. Jack pulled away and curled up more.

"Jack, calm down. I wasn't hurting you, was I?" Pitch said, not very concerned for the boy. He wasn't sure, Jack hadn't made a noise but had pulled away as if it hurt.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Maybe." This hadn't reassured Pitch at all, he had meant no harm to Jack. Jack hadn't put his shirt back on, he'd meant to but had forgotten, as he'd been too mad. Jack watched as Pitch left, he seemed anxious to get away from Jack. _Fine by me _Jack thought. _He could die for all I care._

After a few days the Guardians knew Jack must've been captured by Pitch. Pitch was most likely hurting him, he hated Jack almost as much as he hated North. North had devised a plan with the other Guardians to get Jack back.

**Okay, so the next chapter might not be like the movie, I put my own twist on it (sorta). But, then again, isn't fanfiction to promote your own take on a movie/book/story? Leave reviews no flamers! -Lea**


	3. A Sacrifice Without Deaths

Jack woke up with Pitch holding a whip and looking angry.

"You shouldn't have killed a fearling, Jack, you're gonna pay now." Pitch warned. Jack remembered the incident, he didn't think he was going to kill him but said nothing nor made a noise as Pitch whipped him. After it was over, Jack spat to him, "If your trying to get a rise out of me, nice try." Jack said, smiling sweetly.

"You're not eating for the next 4 days, nor drinking anything." Pitch growled, backhanding the boy for not learning his lesson. Jack just glared at Pitch.

Jack hadn't eaten nor drank anything for the last 3 days. His mouth was parched and dry. He saw Pitch coming in with a needle and tensed. He saw Jack tense on instinct.

"Oh, calm down, Jack. This will help you." Pitch said, taking one of Jack's arms and cleaning it with rubbing alcohol, and slide the needle in slowly, emptying the drug into Jack's body. It would deliver the necessary nutrients to Jack's body that he had been deprived of the last few days. As soon as the needle was put away Jack relaxed slightly. He didn't feel full, but he wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Better?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded. Pitch left Jack to do whatever he did when he was alone. Pitch assumed sleep or complain in his head.

The Guardians had found where Pitch and Jack were, they just needed to go there. North wished he'd realized sooner, or Jack wouldn't be being torture as he spoke. When the Guardians got there, they saw Jack in chains and looking miserable. Pitch was standing up in front of Jack, who was sitting, telling him something.

"Hello, Pitch." North said. Pitch turned around.

"Oh, hullo, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, how are you?" Pitch smiled. Jack coughed.

"Don't play games with us, Pitch. Give us back Jack." Tooth said, angry.

"Oh, rhyming I see? Hmmm. Any who, North, if you want Jack back, you have to become one of my Fearlings. " Pitch said.

"I agree." North said. He didn't want Jack to stay here.

"Please no, North, no! Pitch, please, let me take his place, North, please, leave! Just let me take your place, please, Pitch don't keep him here in my place!" Jack begged. North was surprised Jack would stay with Pitch, but he seemed desperate not to let him get hurt.

"Jack, please, don't do this." North begged.

"Please, North, leave! I'll be fine just go!" Jack didn't want North to become Pitch's fearling.

"The deal is settled. Jack will stay here as my new fearling, and you have to leave, now." Pitch said. North hung his head in defeat and disappeared with the Guardians. Pitch turned around to face Jack, who looked much too nervous.

"Does being a fearling mean doing everything you want?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much, but I would never hurt you unless I had to." Pitch answered. It was a partial lie. He realized Jack had asked that because when he was prisoner he had been hurt and probably thought if he was a fearling he wouldn't be hurt like _that_ anymore. He knew Jack would be much more cooperative as a fearling, and would probably be less stressed as not so nervous with the fear of being hurt.

"Rest. We'll start tomorrow." Pitch said, bending down in front of the boy and touching his forehead gently to put him to sleep and have nightmares.

** Okay so maybe not my best chapter but I've been distracted lately. Sorry I'll try to get back on track soon. Please review I will make this clear once again: **_**NO FLAMERS**_** I've said it a million times and I've gotten it on other stories! Also, Jack will eventually become a guardian again in a later chapter. I would never make him stay as a fearling, I'm not that cruel.**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a few days I had a concert the last 2 days (at night, usually when I'll update), then I've been kinda stressed but I'm trying my best lately. -Lea**


	5. Transformed

When Jack woke up Pitch was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. In front of Jack were eggs, bacon and water. Jack didn't want to eat, and didn't touch the food he was provided with.

"Eat it." Pitch urged. "You'll need to keep your strength up." Jack didn't want to eat, but he did as told. Jack looked nervous as he finished, and let Pitch bend down to unchain him.

"You know," Pitch said. "I was considering you as my personal assistant after you're a fearling. Then again, it might be a little hard." Jack said nothing at this as Pitch touched him.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, you're my new fearling tonight." Pitch said, chuckling before Jack passed out. As Jack transformed, he was twitching in his sleep, rolling over and making noises.

Yeah, yeah, I know short chapter, blah, blah, blah, but I've been busy this weekend and haven't had much time to myself. Sorry about how short it is, I'll try to make the next one longer. _**NO FLAMERS! **_-Lea


	6. Some News to be read

**Dear reader(s),**

**I have very sad and temporary news. My laptop is having numerous problems so I have to send it away for about 7-10 days. This terrible plight will start Wednesday or Thursday (I am not sure yet). I cannot update fanfics for a while; though the minute I get back I promise an extra long chapter for all of you. Do not be discouraged, I let you know so you think I have not abandoned you. Unofrtunately, I have no where else to update. I am truly sorry and will try to get at least one more chapter up soon before this leave of absence starts.**

**Please understand and thank you,**

**Lea **


	7. Oh No!

When Jack woke up, all of his body was black and he felt like a spirit but as soon as he strained himself against the chains he felt solid and less wispy. He stopped, it was painful to do. He saw Pitch watch him struggle and growled.

"Now, now Jack, you have to pledge to me now. Say this: I, Jack Frost, hereby accept to be a fearling and to let Pitch be my new master, now and until his death." Jack repeated it quietly, and after he said it he felt obliged to do what Pitch told him, which was horrid. Jack was unchained and led to watch Jack assumed was Pitch's office. Pitch handed him a list of chores. Most were of stuff Jack would never do, but since he'd pledged himself to Pitch, he couldn't disobey even if he tried. Most of it involved being with other fearlings, and Jack wondered how many people Pitch turned into fearlings. Based on the amount Jack had saw since being here, he guessed at least 1,000.

At the end of the day, Jack was exhausted. He was returned to his cell by fearlings. Pitch had told him until he behaved and earned Pitch's trust, he wasn't going to be allowed a separate room with the other fearlings. Jack hadn't cared, he'd become less caring of what people thought. As he lay down, Pitch burst in, looking angered.

"Oh Jack, one more thing to do today!" Pitch cried happily. That couldn't be good if Pitch was actually _happy. _It made Jack concerned.

"So, here's what you have to do. Kill the Guardians! Guess it will be hard to kill Bunnymund, North, Sandy, and, oh yes, Jack, your crush, Tooth!" Pitch laughed. He'd love to be there to see the destruction of his enemies. Jack's heart sank. He had no power to disobey, and he hoped that North would put him out of his misery before he destroyed his friends.

**Yes, yes I know, cliffhanger. But do not fear! I still have today, part of tomorrow, and possibly Thursday to update before I do not update for a long time. And also **_**Guest if you don't like this story, where as most people do, either don't leave comments and just read, or stop reading all together! **_**Goodbye for now, I promise I will try to update before I am gone for about a week and half! -Lea**


	8. Captive and Fighting

Jack had chose to fly to North's workshop, for he had no idea how else to get there. As he arrived most people cleared out of his way, and Jack killed the few who wouldn't budge. When he arrived in North's office, North stood up, as did the Guardians who were with him. Jack looked bored to North, which usually he looked excited but Pitch basically sucked all the life he had out of him. Tooth noticed his skin was black, and he looked menacing, which was not something Jack ever looked like.

"Come here to kill us?" North asked. He had a plan already.

"What do you think?" Jack snarled at him. Tooth had never seen Jack be rude to North.

"Oh Sandy!" North said. Jack became confused at this.

"What?" Before he could say anymore, sand swirled and wrapped around his mouth, tied his hands behind his back, and tied his feet together. But it wasn't Pitch's black sand, it was Sandy's beach-colored sand. Before he could start moving, he blacked out.

When Jack came to again, he saw the Guardians watching him outside his cell. Jack had no restraints except he still had sand around his mouth. His staff was missing.

"Take the sand off his mouth." North ordered. Sandy did as told. For a long while, Jack and his old friends stared at each other, not saying a word. After they had left Jack laid down on the small bed, pulling a soft blanket around himself, up to his shoulders. He wasn't cold, obviously; he just wanted to be comfortable and cozy, since he'd been uncomfortable for days now. He heard someone coming down the hall, so he turned over to face the wall.

The sight Bunnymund saw of Jack made him sad. He knew his old friend was still a fearling, but since being in the cell he'd seemed much quieter than when he arrived and tried to kill the Guardians.

"Hey, mate, you got to eat." Bunnymund said to him softly. Jack didn't budge at all, but after Bunnymund left he ate a little bit. As he curled up again, he couldn't help but think _if Pitch hears about this, I'll be punished for sure. _

Jack had woken up to North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund arguing.

"What are we going to do with him?" Bunnymund said.

"Your not going to kill him, are you?" Tooth said, pleading slightly. She couldn't bear the thought.

"I'm not going to kill him for now, but what I do know is we have to kill Pitch so he becomes himself again." North said. Suddenly and all-to-familiar voice boomed, "So nice of you to speak of me."

"Pitch." North growled.

"How nice to see you again!" Pitch said.

"We can't say the same for you." Tooth snarled at him. She was surprised by the confidence; usually she was nice but she hated the fact Jack was basically his slave.

"Now, may I have Jack back?" Pitch asked, a fake smile on his face.

"Over our dead bodies!" Bunnymund said.

"Well then, say your last words!" Pitch said. The battle was on.

Pitch had the upper hand at first; he had thrown Tooth against a wall, and hurt Sandy. Jack watched the fight from his cell, he wasn't sure what to think.

North had hit Pitch's head from behind, knocking him to the floor.

"Argh!" Pitch said. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Before North could respond, Bunnymund had grabbed a rope and tied it quickly around Pitch's wrists and ankles. He thrashed, but the rope held. North grabbed one of his swords, and before Pitch could take another breath the sword was thrust into his chest.

**Okay so I wrote some of this now, but usually these would be separate chapters with more detail but I decided to mash it together as one sort of long chapter. Tomorrow or Friday my computer will most likely be shipped away so if I do not update tomorrow, or update for a long while, happy Easter and Passover and basically whatever holiday you celebrate! –Lea **

_**P.S NO FLAMERS**_


	9. What Happened?

"W-what happened?" Jack asked. He didn't remember anything past Pitch making him a fearling.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth cried. Jack was startled when she hugged him.

"It was awful! Y-your skin was black and you were rude and you were trying to kill us!" Tooth said.

"Oh god." Jack said, rubbing his temples.

"Where's Pitch now…" Jack trailed off to see Pitch's body on the floor, a sword through his chest.

"At least I'm not his servant anymore." Jack said, shuddering. For all he knew he murdered people and didn't remember. Not that he wanted to remember hurting innocent people.

"Do ya remember anything?"Bunnymund said.

"Not past him making me take a pledge to be a fearling. Not that I want to remember any of it." Jack joked.

"Well, at least anyone who was a fearling is back to normal now." North said, sighing. At least killing Pitch helped people.

"Jack, do you feel normal?" North asked.

"I feel a little sick, but otherwise fine." Jack said.

"Do I look okay?" Jack said, looking down at himself.

"You look a little tired, but otherwise fine. I think it's best you rest." North advised. Jack didn't argue as he laid down on the bed again.

Jack didn't know how much time past, but when he woke up all of the other Guardians were there.

"Feel better?" North asked.

"Basically back to normal." Jack replied.

"Then do what you were meant to do." North said. And he did.

** And there you have it. Incase you don't get it, which I think you will, the 'do what you were meant to do' means spread winter. Also, my computer did not need to be shipped off, just left overnight at the repair place to be fixed, which is why I can update. Thanks for all the reviews, especially **_**Vampire Diaries Rock, Goodorevilangel-yourchoice, thejellyfish99, MossFire23, and everyone else who reviewed. –Lea **_


End file.
